sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Coral Drive
Coral Drive is another spin-off created by Wumbology. It wasn't a very big hit when it premiered in May of 2010, but as of December of 2010, it is one of the most widely read and popular spin offs on SBC. It has an enormous fan base and well over 2,000 views on SBC. It is Wumbology's second spin off. Premiere Date: May 8th 2010 End Date: TBA Status: Currently Airing Rating: PG-13 Plot The show is about Poppy Puff moving into Coral Drive with her husband Roger. They then go on many adventures in Coral Drive and is similar to Desperate Housewives. Reception Coral Drive has received positive reviews, and is one of the highest-viewed spin-offs on SBC. Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: First Look (Canada/US: May 8th 2010) Episode 2: Sharp Turns (Canada/US: May 15th 2010) Episode 3: Paranoia (Canada/US: May 22nd 2010) Episode 4: Hasty Decisions (Canada/US: May 29th 2010) Episode 5: Keeping Secrets (Canada/US: June 26th 2010) Episode 6: The Unpredictability of Life (Canada/US: July 3rd 2010) Episode 7: Learning to Cope (Canada/US: July 10th 2010) Episode 8: Save Your Trust for the People That Deserve it (Canada/US: July 17th 2010) Episode 9: Your Own Thoughts Could Betray You (Canada/US: July 24th 2010) Episode 10: Spiritual Assistance (Canada/US: July 31st 2010) Episode 11: Social Status (Canada/US: August 7th 2010) Episode 12: Okay, Bye (Canada/US: August 21st 2010) Episode 13: Just What We Need for Happiness (Canada/US: August 28th 2010) Episode 14: Guilty Party (Canada/US: September 11th 2010) Episode 15: Brothers Down (Canada/US: September 18th 2010) Episode 16: Can't We all Just get Along? (Canada/US: September 25th 2010) Episode 17: All Apologies? (Canada/US: October 2nd 2010) Episode 18: Friendship Brace (Canada/US: October 9th 2010) Episode 19: Just Criminals (Part 1) (Canada/US: October 16th 2010) Episode 20: Just Criminals (Part 2) (Canada/US: October 16th 2010) Season 2 Episode 21: People Are Strange (Canada/US: October 30th 2010) Episode 22: The Customer Is Always Right (Canada/US: November 6th 2010) Episode 23: Plans (Part 1) (Canada/US: November 20th 2010) Episode 24: Plans (Part 2) (Canada/US: November 27th 2010) Episode 25: Be Happy, It's Christmas! (Canada/US: December 11th 2010) Episode 26: Great Changes (Canada/US: February 5th 2011) Episode 27: Avoidance (Canada/US: February 26th 2011) Episode 28: The Painful Truth (Canada/US: March 12th, 2011) Episode 29: The Pursuit of Happiness (Canada/US: April 9th, 2011) Episode 30: Oh, Great..Morticia's Back (Canada/US: June 4th, 2011) Episode 31: Discoveries (Canada/US: September 3rd, 2011) Episode 32: Forgiveness (Canada/US: September 10th, 2011) Episode 33: Houseguests (Canada/US: September 17th, 2011) Episode 34: Baby Steps (Canada/US: October 1st, 2011) Episode 35: Nobody's Perfect (Canada/US: October 8th, 2011) Episode 36: Home is Where The Heart is (Canada/US: October 15th, 2011) Episode 37: Separation (Canada/US: January 7th, 2012) Episode 38: Death and Rebirth (Canada/US: January 14th, 2012) Episode 39: Good Intentions (Canada/US: January 22nd, 2012) Episode 40: This Could be the Start of Something New (Canada/US: February 5th, 2012) Season 3 Episode 41: The Human Conditions (Canada/US: April 22nd, 2012) Episode 42: Mother Knows Best (Canada/US: July 29, 2012) Episode 43: Solitude (Canada/US: August 12, 2012) Episode 44: The Admittance of Guilt (Canada/US: September 23rd, 2012) Category:Spin-offs